Lost Without You
by AngelOfFluffiness
Summary: Its almost Valentine's Day and Rachel breaks down. Conan tries to calm her and once he succeeds, he finally conjors up a beautiful surprise for Rachel.


**This is my first Case Closed/Detective Conan fanfiction. Its really cute! No flames and be nice! Enjoy! And yes, I know its not even close to Valentine's Day!**

* * *

**Lost Without You**

**A Case Closed Fanfiction**

Conan made his way downstairs one Winter afternoon into the kitchen where he found Rachel crying-again. The pint sized child with short black hair, blue eyes, and wire glasses stood there for a moment because he knew she was crying about Jimmy Kudo, whom was actually Conan. Jimmy had been shrunken by a poison and was searching for an antidote. But he just couldn't tell Rachel the truth.

It hurt. It really hurt to see her cry like this. Worse, he could not be sure that the hope he was giving her was real. What if he never got back to his real self?

It didn't matter. It truly didn't matter anymore. He hated seeing her cry like this.

"Rachel! Rachel! What's wrong!" he cried knowing full well what was wrong

"I...its nothing...C...Conan,"

"Rachel, I've been around you long enough, its not nothing-its Jimmy again right?"

Rachel's eyes widened and a very brief smile crossed her face, as if she could see Jimmy beyond Conan's facade.

"I can't help it Conan, I'm just so worried about Jimmy,"

Conan swallowed and tried not to cry, a very hard task at that moment. Every fiber of him wanted to tell Rachel the truth. She was on her knees, on the floor. Her brown hair braided straight down her back. Conan knelt down next to her.

"Jimmy's okay! He has to be! It'll all work out for you Rachel," Conan tried to comfort her, a task that had not gotten easier over the times he'd done it.

She was at Conan's eye level. He had to bite his tongue,not tell her the truth. He had to be strong, not cry.

"What if he found someone else?" Rachel asked

'Oh please! Serena-gag me. Amy-thanks but no thanks. Mitch or George-thats just so wrong that its not even an option!'

Those thoughts made Conan sick, Rachel's tears made him so sad. He searched for the right words as he looked at her.

"He hasn't Rachel. Lets face it, he'd be lost without you. You kept him somewhat grounded and you're his best friend," Conan pleaded internally for her to stop crying, he really hated seeing her like this.

"You really think so?" Rachel's blue eyes met his blue eyes

He gave her a thumbs up "I really do..." a light blush tinted his face "I'd...I'd be lost too...without you..."

Rachel's face brightened but then saddened again. Conan sighed inwardly. So close...so very close.

"What if he gets hurt?"

'With you around? Anyone hurts me, they will get a kick to the face!'

Instead Conan answered her with another question "He's smarter than that isn't he?"

'Aren't I?'

It was almost Valentine's Day, Conan didn't want Rachel to be so sad so close to that day. She'd even brought Jimmy chocolate's by force of habit. Suddenly, Conan got an idea but he needed Rachel to calm down first.

"Yeah, but he's so reckless!"

'Sheesh, thanks a lot Rachel!'

"Another way he'd be lost without you. Just calm down Rachel. I think...I think Jimmy is...safer than you think...and thinking of you more than you...than you know," Conan tried to dodge her eyes, fearing possible tears.

Once Rachel had stopped crying, Conan put his plan into action.

"Rachel, I'm glad you're feeling better but I have to meet Amy, George, and Mitch at the park. So I'll see you later,"

No he wasn't...not at all...

"Okay, be careful Conan,"

Conan closed one eye and gave her a thumbs up "I will! Don't worry about me!"

And for a moment, Rachel saw Jimmy again.

**~February 14~**

Rachel woke up and looked to the table where she'd left Jimmy's gift. It was not there, much to her surprise. Instead, she found a jewelry box with a beautiful card next to it.

Inside there was a message, written in Jimmy's elegant script;

'Rachel, I heard from Conan that you were really upset a couple days ago.

I also heard about this watch you liked at the gift shop.

He's right you know. I'd be lost without you. You are my best friend.

I wish this case was over but the truth is so complicated.

Anyway, take care of yourself and Conan.

That in itself keeps me going because I know you guys are safe in each other's hands.

Oh and you really should lock your windows.

Love,

Jimmy Kudo'

Rachel opened the box to find the beautiful silver watch with ruby hearts on the wristband. Engraved within the band were the words 'I'd be lost without you, my angel,'

Because he would be...

And under Conan's pillow was Jimmy's chocolate while a large white teddy bear Rachel had given him the day before lay in his arms. His empty savings jar sat upon the nightstand with a receipt.

A receipt that was being shredded tomorrow.


End file.
